Batman vs Moon Knight
Batman vs Moon Knight 2.PNG|GameboyAdv Batman vs Moon Knight.png|tacoturtle19 B vs MK.jpg|Simbiothero Description DC vs Marvel! Two powerless warriors of the night who use intimidation as a weapon duking it out to see who's the king of the dark! Interlude Wiz: Few Marvel and DC fighters have more in common than these two. Boomstick: Batman, the Dark Knight Wiz: And Moon Knight, the Crescent Crusader Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: Bruce Wayne was born into the richest family in Gotham city. He was destined for greatness. Boomstick: Hell yeah he was! But not quite the greatness everyone expected. Wiz: Bruce's parents were shot dead in Crime Alley. Boomstick: Seriously, the richest family in Gotham, one of the most crime ridden cities on the planet, walked through a place called Crime Alley!? That's like Bambi's mom walking into a bar full of hunters, it isn't gonna end well! Wiz: After his parents death, he dedicated his life to justice. Boomstick: This guy didn't join the police force or anything noooo he became a goddamn bat ninja! Wiz: But before he became the most feared name in Gotham, he traveled the world to learn martial arts. Boomstick: And martial arts he did learn! He is a MASTER of every fighting style ever created. http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7941690 Boomstick: Oh, whatever Wiz, who needs every fighting style when you can have all these weapons! Like the Batarang, which is basically a shuriken shaped like a Bat. Wait what's his deal with flying rats? Wiz: He himself has a fear of bats, and uses it to scare other criminals. Boomstick: Well anyway the Batarang has multiple types, including a GRENADE, which is pretty stupid since a grenade is gonna kill someone better than a gun, which he has sworn off using but hey, explosions! Wiz: He has a grappling hook, wrist gauntlets that can block sword strikes, a cape that can be used as a glider, smoke bombs, tear gas, and a lot more stuff that would take too long to mention. His suit is also very durable. Boomstick: You name it, he's probably got it. Remember when I said he was a bat ninja? Well that's because he's a stealth master, being able to use dark places to his advantage. Wait, what if he has to fight in bright daylight? Wiz: Batman has fought and defeated foes stronger than him, like Killer Croc, Clayface, and Bane. Boomstick: By the way, Bane kinda BROKE BATS IN HALF> And he somehow SURVIVED IT. How the fuck does that work? Wiz: Since when have comics made sense anyway? Boomstick: I guess your right. Batman has annoying ass fanboys for a reason. Batman: Tell me. Do you bleed? You will. Moon Knight Wiz: Mar- Boomstick: Wait who the fuck is Moon Knight? Wiz: I was literally about to say who Moon Knight is. Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Mark Spector- Boomstick: Wait THAT'S his name? Wiz: Mark Spector was a mercenary for hire, doing whatever his employer wanted to do. Boomstick: Like a badass! While on a job, his boss Bushman straight up murdered an archeologist, but when Mark saved the poor guys daughter, most likely to get in her pants. Heh heh. Nice. Wiz: Bushman continuously murdered innocent civilians, and Mark rebelled. Boomstick: He got his ass handed to him, and he died. What a pus. Wiz: He was brought back to life by the Moon God, who was also the God of Vengeance. Because those two thing relate somehow. Boomstick: He was then driven to take on the role of Moon Knight. Wiz: He is an extraordinary hand to hand fighter, being trained in Judo, Boxing, Savate, and Kung Fu. He is also very wealthy, allowing him to have access to all kind of weapons. Boomstick: cough cough Batman knockoff cough cough. What? Wiz: Anyway his has Crescent Darts, which are basically shuriken Boomstick COUGH COUGH BATARANG COUGH COUGH! Sorry I have a cold. Wiz: He also has Wolverine claws and Spiderman web shooters built into his gauntlets, a bo staff, and an energy shield in the famous design of Captain America's shield. Not to mention he's an expert when it comes to firearms. Boomstick: Ok, that's pretty cool. Wiz: Currently, Moon Knight has no superhuman abilities, but he has the tendency to be immune to pain, likely to do with him being Boomstick: Fucking crazy! Wiz: Even so, he's fought the Punisher to a stand still and kept up with a lot of Marvel superheroes. Boomstick: He isn't a strategist though, and his white costume makes stealth difficult. Taskmaster himself also said that Moon Knight never makes any effort to evade fatal attacks. Who needs strategy anyway? He's the goddamn Moon Knight. Wait... Moon Knight: I'm a ghost now... A spectre of the moon... the moon's knight of vengeance---and I got work to do Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaA2EpqK3aU There is a business meeting going on between a load of criminals. They are talking to each other when the lights suddenly go out. Many gunshots are heard and a white figure is seen firing them. When they come back on, all the crooks are dead, with Moon Knight standing on the table holding two empty guns in his hands. he reloads as the Dark Knight himself crashes through a skylight. Moon Knight aims his guns at Batman. FIGHT! Batman knocks the guns out of Moon Knights hands with Batarangs before leaping at him and delivering an uppercut. Moon Knight pulls out his staff and whacks Batman across the face a couple times, then knocking him over with jab to his chest. Batman avoids the staff being brought down on his face by rolling out of the way. He gets up and when Moon Knight swings the staff at him, he catches it and uses it to trip up Moon Knight. Bats breaks the bo over his knee and tosses the pieces aside. Moon Knight gets up and throws Crescent Darts at Batman, who responds by throwing his normal Batarang. The blades all meet mid air. Moon Knight kicks Bats out of the meeting room, and they fight hand to hand until Batman throws Moon Knight into an elevator. Moon Knight slams into all the buttons at once. Batman gets into the elevator with Moon Knight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5PvBzDlZGs Moon Knight gets up and gets out his claws. He swings at Batman but misses and scratches the wall. Batman punches Moon Knight in the stomach, then in the face, then roundhouse kicks him into a wall. Moon Knight webs Batman's hand to a wall, and tries to stab him, but Batman cuts off the webbing with a Batarang and dodges the incoming stab. Suddenly the elevator opens on a rooftop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9OWMsJBTk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnlOY4w3fGA (listen to both at the same time) Batman is kicked out of the elevator, but quickly gets up. Moon Knight takes out his energy shield and throws it at Batman, but Bruce Wayne is able to avoid the attack. They both throw their signature shuriken at each other again, ending with the same result as before. The two then get into a brutal match of fisticuffs. They both fought on even grounds, matching blow for blow, beating each other mercilessly. The two were both coughing up blood from the beatings. Batman was able to gain the upper hand, and beat Moon Knight down to the ground. While Moon Knight laid there, Batman threw a Batarang into Moon Knight's skull. Batman began to walk away as the Batarang exploded, turning Moon Knight's head into nothing but a splotch on the ground. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow that was close. Wiz: Indeed, but Batman was superior to Moon Knight in many ways, if only barely. He knew more martial arts, had more experience, and was a better strategist. Moon Knight has also lost his superhuman powers, which allowed him to lift up to two tons. Boomstick: Not even Moon Knight's immunity to pain could help, as it doesn't make him invincible. He also isn't so good in the stealth department, as his costume was designed so that the bad guys could see him coming. Looks like Mark Spector was having a bad knight. Wiz: The winner is Batman. Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles